1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Background
Currently, various flat panel displays can provide a user with displays that are lighter and much thinner. Examples of displays include a liquid crystal display that is widely used as a flat panel display.
Additionally, the liquid crystal display can include a sensing device having a touch sensing function or an image sensing function. However, the conventional sensing device mostly adopting a sensing function or an image sensing function by detecting physical changes applied to the display such that it is difficult to obtain high reliability.
Therefore, there is a need of a display device capable of a reliable sensing function.